


Convalesce

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: You, Claire and Leon spend some quality time together after escaping Racoon City.





	Convalesce

**Author's Note:**

> i got a request for a claire/leon/reader threesome and i was more than happy to deliver ^-^ hope this is to your liking anon!
> 
> (also note: a slight canon divergence is that claire found the reader instead of sherry)

After surviving the events of Racoon City, a period of rest was definitely needed. You, Claire and Leon retired to a motel outside of the city to both lick your wounds and recuperate from the horror you just experienced. 

You were glad you had met them because, without them, you probably wouldn't have made it. Claire had found you and you had stuck by her side for the remainder of the night, proving yourself to be rather useful with an assault weapon. You two had gunned down monsters galore before meeting up with Leon in the underground marshaling station. 

You and Claire sat on the bed talking, waiting for Leon to be done with his shower. He had allowed you both to go first. Your hair was still damp and you felt cleaner than you had in a long time - it was almost orgasmic to scrub off the layers of grime your skin had accumulated. 

"You know, I'm really glad I met you, Claire," you murmured, gazing into her eyes. You would be lying if you said you weren't attracted to her. She was dead drop gorgeous with reddish-brunette hair, emerald eyes and an hourglass figure to die for - she was your dream woman, to say the least. 

"I'm glad I met you too. We make a pretty good team," Claire responded. She ran her hand through your wet hair. It took everything in you to keep from shuddering. 

"Yeah," you said dreamily, still staring at her. 

Soft lips were suddenly pressed against yours. Your eyes widened and then closed, allowing yourself to sink into the moment. You felt Claire's hand cup your cheek as she pulled you closer. You moaned into her, feeling her tongue swirl around your mouth. You were so enthralled in the kiss, you didn't hear the bathroom door open. Leon cleared his throat to let his presence be known. 

"Am I- uh, interrupting something?" He was beet red and staring at the ugly green motel carpet, looking anywhere but you and Claire. You felt yourself starting to blush. 

You heard Claire chuckle beside you. "No actually, I was going to suggest you join us." She looked back over to you and traced your jaw with her thumb. "I think we deserve it after all we've been through." 

You smiled meekly and nodded, letting her kiss you again. Leon sat down on the bed next to you, the bed dipping under the added weight. You looked at him out of the corner of your eye.

"I've never done this before," he admitted, running his hand through his hair. "A threesome, I mean." 

Claire broke the kiss and started tugging at the hem of your shirt. "Just follow my instructions," she said coolly. 

You raised your arms above your head to allow her to take it off. You hadn't bothered to put your bra back on after showering, so your nipples hardened almost immediately after being exposed to the chilled air of the dingy motel room. You felt the urge to cover your nudity but Claire nudged your hands away, saying something about how pretty your breasts were. 

"Just do this," she instructed, cupping your tits and squeezing them lightly. Leon's hands soon replaced hers and she resumed making out with you, running her hands along your shoulder blades. You couldn't help but moan quietly. 

"See?" Claire grazed her lips along your cheekbone. "She likes it." 

You mewled, desperately wanting him to continue. Claire moved to suck on your neck, marring the flesh with little love bites. 

"Purple is definitely your color, [Y/N]," she purred in your ear. 

It when on like this for a little while longer - the two showering you with attention. Your body was in overdrive, every nerve ending on high alert. You drank all in, savoring it deeply. It was a dream come true. 

Claire stood up and walked around you. You whined at the loss of her touch, but at the same time, you were curious of what she was up to. Your curiosity was peaked when she placed herself in Leon's lap, immediately pressing her lips to his. You heard him make a noise of dismay but his surprise soon melted into pleasure. You watched as he ran his hand up and down her back. Your own eyes were lidded with unbridled lust as you placed your mouth to his neck, marking him as Claire had done to you earlier. 

Eventually, Leon's back was flush with the mattress, his head resting on the pillows. Claire slid down his body as he raised his head to see what she was doing. Her hand was on his zipper, tugging it down. His length was soon bared to you in all of its glory. 

You joined her at his cock, looking up at him. A faint blush dusted his cheeks. You looked back at Claire, watching as she flicked out her tongue to taste him. You mirrored her, flicking out your own tongue to swirl his pre-cum around his tip. He tasted salty, but it wasn't an unpleasant flavor. 

You and Claire quickly settled into a rhythm, both of you licking up the side of his cock. You could feel your pussy growing wetter. 

Suddenly, Claire pulled away and her hands became threaded in your hair. She moved your head over his member so you could take him into your mouth. She slowly pushed your head down, not wanting you to choke. You took Leon into your mouth without much resistance. You let Claire bob your head up and down his cock, the tip hitting the back of your throat with each bob. It took everything in you not to gag - Leon was big and his girth was as equally intimidating. You took it like a champ though, deepthroating him with ease. 

You felt Claire dip her free hand into your panties and run her fingers up your slit, just barely touching the underside of your clit. You moaned and tried to grind back into her touch. She only giggled and withdrew, chiding you on your impatience. You whined, but focused on blowing Leon, letting her hand guide you. 

You could tell Leon was close by the way he was bucking up into your mouth. Claire pulled you off of him, your lips making a popping sound as his cock left your mouth. She kissed you deeply, tasting Leon on you. You sighed, letting her make you feel dizzy. 

Her hand was soon on the button on your shorts, undoing them and inching them down your thighs. You shimmied, helping her to take them off. Once they were down far enough, you kicked them off. Your panties were next, yanked down and discarded on the floor much like your bottoms. 

"Sit on his face," she whispered in your ear. 

You nodded obediently, positioning yourself over Leon's face. You felt him grasp your hips and pull you down. He licked broad stripes up and down your pussy, tonguing your clit with each stroke. For someone so innocent looking, he definitely knew what he was doing. 

Claire straddled Leon's hips and lined his cock up with her entrance. She sunk down slowly, groaning as he penetrated her. You felt Leon pause for a moment but he soon went back to swirling his tongue around your labia. 

You laced your hand through Claire's as she began to move herself up and down. You melded your lips to hers but keeping them attached as she bounced proved to be quite strenuous. Saliva spilled from both of your lips. 

You could feel yourself getting closer and closer to orgasm as Leon lapped at you. You watched as Claire fucked herself, the movement of her breasts hypnotic. Wanton moans and other lewd sounds filled the room. 

Claire's orgasm hit first, a string of moans and incoherent babbling falling from her lips as her hips bucked. You came soon after, grinding down on Leon, willing him to keep sucking on your clit. Claire held you as you rode it out, trembling as she cooed praise in your ear. Your high concluded far too soon and you groaned as you collapsed onto the bed, your entire body feeling like jelly. 

Claire traded places with you, moving herself to sit on Leon’s face. You settled yourself over Leon’s cock, trying to overcome your fatigue with the incentive of another orgasm. You plunged his length into your cunt, enjoying the way he stretched you. You could feel your walls clamping around him, still sensitive from your previous release. You swiveled your hips in little figure-8’s, too out of it to lift yourself. You moved your hands to toy with Claire’s breasts, pinching her nipples into rosy peaks. You hadn’t seen her remove it, but obviously, she had at some point. She moaned, leaning into your touch. You wet the tips of your fingertips with your tongue and then went back to what you were doing. 

Your breaths were shallow as you felt your climax building. You knew it wouldn’t be long before you came again, overstimulation partially to blame for that. Your nerves were absolutely singing now, the feeling of your clit grinding against Leon as you moved your hips absolute bliss. You tried your best to keep from coming at that moment, wanting to hold out until Leon came. 

“I’m gonna come,” you gasped, your voice shaky. You let yourself fall onto him, your elbows bracing against his chest. 

“Me too,” Claire whimpered, riding Leon’s face even harder. 

She leaned forward slightly to kiss you. The kiss was heated and passionate, your tongues dancing against each other. You climaxed then, moaning against Claire as your pussy spasmed, milking and clamping around Leon’s cock. 

You felt Leon buck up into you once more before he came in you, spending himself in your womb. The warmth that spread through your lower body was a much-welcomed one and at that moment, you were very thankful you were on the pill. You all spent the next few minutes riding your orgasms and retrospectively coming down from them. You rolled off of Leon and Claire laid herself next to you. The only sound that now filled the room was heavy breathing. 

Claire pulled you close to her and nuzzled against your neck. Leon laid his arm over the both of you and reached for the linen bed sheet, covering you and Claire with it. 

“We should probably all get some rest. We definitely need it,” Leon whispered, just loud enough to hear.

You hummed in agreement and heard Claire mutter a quiet ‘yeah’. You let your eyes fall shut, a pleasant smile on your face. You couldn’t be any happier to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! request things on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
